


A night in his chambers

by fruitinized



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Goa'uld, M/M, Slave Daniel, system lords - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitinized/pseuds/fruitinized
Summary: Omega Daniel Jackson is Lord Yu's attendent for the summit meeting. Being an omega adds unexpected duties for Daniel as an lo'taur.





	1. Chapter 1

Daniel knew Jacob was in a ship, ready to get him out at his signal. He knew the poison wouldn't hurt him.  
Convincing Lord Yu he was his loyal lo'taur was easy. Convincing himself he was up for the task was a different story. Omega lo'taurs were expected to be in touch with their omega side. Something Daniel wasn't sure he was.  
His leather collar felt oddly comforting, a weight on his mating gland. The tunic and pants were flattering to his figure, hugging his curves.  
He kneeled at Lord yu's side, allowing a sweet scent of calm to leave him. He was ready to be a spy.


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting is just beginning. Daniel gets a lesson In how to be a lo'taur. He takes the chance to submit to his omega instincts and blend in. the author has No sleep.

Lord yu was currently circling the meeting room, giving Daniel advice on how not to be an embarressment.   
It appears in general he was to avoid talking to other people then lord yu. Avoid baa'ls slave, don't die, don't show weakness...   
The court of the war Lord's had many rules. Like a good Lo'taur, he held his wrists behind his back and stayed a good two steps behind lord yu

It was time for the meeting to start. He settled into a kneeling position beside his master. A lazy hand ran through his hair and he felt the most omega like purr leave his lips. He felt the hand continue its hapless pattern as his eyelids started to become heavy.

"Jarren, make me a cup of tea." Lord yu quietly ordered, leaving both hands on his lap. Daniel rose with every touch of grace he possessed. He'd allowed himself to get distracted, he had lost so much valuable intelligence. Daniel blushed at his slip up. He slinked away to yu's quarters.

"Jacob, I messed up. I got distracted and-" 

"It's okay. You're bugged as long as you wear lord yu's mark." Jacob pausef. "You're off your suppresents. Roll with your instincts. On the last day of the council, release the gas."

Daniel let out a sigh of relief. He could be a smart aleck another time. 

He returned to his master's side with the tea. This time he let his inner omega instincts lead him when he kneeled at his master's side. His neck bent to the side in offering, a gesture lord yu rewarded with a firm grip on his throat. His head lolled even further to the side, following yu's lead.  He let loose another purr as he felt himself slip into his inner omega. The Daniel who liked to receive an alpha's attention, instinctually craved it. His eyes were at half mast and a small smile hit his face.

Wait. If he is going to gas all these goa'uld, should he be allowing himself to go through this show? He should be taking suppressants... but in order to get the proper scents, he had to take a break from them. Still, it required two goa'uld to inseminate an omega, so he should be safe with yu.

He buried those negative feelings, knowing he'll need to process them later.


	3. I'm bored

Daniel allowed himself to slip into a subspace, purring at yu's side. His only interuption being preparing snacks so far.

So far, nothing crazy had happened. His fake master rising drew his attention, bringing his attention back to reality. ...

He watched as each lord grabbed an infant Goa'uld... and ate them. His scent showed his fear, his surprise, his shock. He kept his composure as best he could, but this was too much. Too much in one day.


End file.
